1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plating solution for electroplating of a palladium-nickel alloy that is excellent in gloss on electric parts, decorative articles, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Background Art
The plating of palladium-nickel alloy shows excellent gloss and excellent corrosion resistance, and, therefore, is frequently used for formation of electric contacts of connector or printed circuit boards as well as for various decorative articles.
For example, one palladium-nickel alloy plating solution is prepared by mixing a water-soluble palladium salt such as dichlorodiamminepalladium in an amount of Pd of 10-50 g/l, a water-soluble nickel salt such as nickel sulfate in an amount of Ni of 10-70 g/l, and 10-70 g/l of an ammonium salt such as ammonium sulfate for stabilization of ammonia with each other, and then by adding aqueous ammonia to adjust a pH to around neutral. This solution, however, has a range of electric current density that is too narrow to obtain a plating film having satisfactory glossiness, so that the productivity of plated products may not be high.